


Sometimes Good Things Happen

by thealphagate_archivist



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Action/Adventure, Friendship, Humor, Smarm, Team
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-11
Updated: 2011-09-11
Packaged: 2019-02-02 17:12:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12730809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thealphagate_archivist/pseuds/thealphagate_archivist
Summary: SG-1's off-world mission doesn't go according to Jack's plan.





	Sometimes Good Things Happen

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the archivists: this story was originally archived at [The Alpha Gate](https://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Alpha_Gate), a Stargate SG-1 archive, which began migration to the AO3 in 2017 when its hosting software, eFiction, was no longer receiving support. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are this creator and it hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Alpha Gate collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/thealphagate).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** This story first appeared in Redemption 9 by Ashton Press.

**Sometimes Good Things Happen**

A gentle breeze tickled the hairs on the back of Daniel’s neck, cooling his hot skin. He sighed and closed his eyes to relish the sensation. He could almost believe he was on Abydos. Almost. Sha’re was dead and Abydos would never be the same again. He loved the people, but Abydos was not a home without his beloved wife. 

Daniel opened his eyes, blinked away his tears and gazed at his surroundings. This was his element: hot, dry, desert country, and an extinct city just waiting to reveal its secrets to an eager archaeologist. Best of all, they were here for five more days. Daniel drew in a deep breath and exhaled slowly. Now was not the time for self-pity. Nothing was going to spoil his excitement or his contentment.

“Pack it in, Daniel. Change of plans. We leave in twenty.”

Except, Jack O’Neill.

Daniel turned, incredulity and indignation on his features. 

“Twenty minutes? Jack, what the hell—."

“Gotcha!” Jack grinned.

“Damnit, that’s not funny,” Daniel snapped.

“It is from where I’m standing,” Jack snickered.

“Everything’s a joke to you,” Daniel muttered as he turned away.

“What? Come on, that’s uncalled for,” Jack groused.

Daniel’s shoulders slumped and he bowed his head.

"Hey," Jack said, concern in his voice.

Daniel turned, and Jack's heart ached to see the tear tracks on the dusty face.

"Daniel?"

“I miss her, Jack. All of this reminds me of Sha’re," he said, gesturing to the ruins and the sky. "I love to remember her, but …”

“But sometimes it hurts like hell,” Jack said quietly.

Daniel smiled sadly and nodded. “Yeah.”

“I came at a bad time, didn’t I?” 

“It’s not your fault, Jack,” Daniel said, waving his hand dismissively. “I’m the one who has to let go.”

Jack knew all about ‘letting go’ as an image of Charlie flashed in his mind. It was still painful to think of his son and it always would be, but fond memories helped dull the pain. Yes, Jack knew about letting go and he couldn’t have done it without the help of Daniel Jackson.

“Would a hug help?” Jack asked.

“What?”

“A hug,” Jack shrugged. “It couldn’t hurt, could it?”

Daniel smiled and shook his head. “You’ve been out in the sun too long.”

“What, you don’t think I give good hugs?” Jack asked.

Daniel looked curiously at Jack, unsure of the older man’s sincerity. His mind flashed back to a dark storeroom and he shivered.

“I know you give good hugs,” he replied softly.

Two seconds later, Daniel closed his eyes as strong arms encircled his body and held him tight.

“Crap,” Daniel murmured as a quiet sob escaped and tears formed in his eyes.

Jack smiled sadly and gently rubbed Daniel's back, grateful he could do this simple gesture for his friend and doubly grateful Daniel allowed it. 

“It’ll get better, I promise," he murmured, his own eyes stinging. 

Jack pulled back when he felt Daniel’s grasp loosen. They smiled at each other a little self-consciously then Jack tugged playfully on Daniel’s bandana.

“I was serious about the twenty minutes. Teal’c’s making lunch and you know how he gets when anyone’s late. Remember what he did to your coffee?”

"Don’t remind me," Daniel shuddered. "We better hurry then, but I need to get some of my stuff out of the sun. I still can’t believe General Hammond gave us a whole week here. Do you know how long it’s been since I’ve had this kind of time?” he asked as he wrapped his digging tools.

“No, but I’m sure it’s been awhile,” Jack smiled, as he helped Daniel stow his gear.

************  
“Do you smell bacon?” Daniel asked, sniffing the air.

“You smell it, too? Good, then I don’t have sun stroke” Jack said. “Bacon-flavored MRE’s, maybe?”

“If they taste half as good as they smell, I’m going for seconds,” Daniel said, picking up his pace.

“Seniors first,” Jack said.

"Age before beauty, you mean," Daniel clarified

"I mean, senior officers get first dibs," Jack scowled.

“Right,” Daniel snickered.

**************  
Teal’c stood ready as Jack and Daniel returned to camp.

“Coffee, Daniel Jackson?” he intoned as he thrust a steaming mug under Daniel’s nose.

“Um, uh, yes, thanks, Teal’c,” Daniel said, glancing nervously at Jack then back at Teal’c.

“You are not late,” Teal’c said gravely.

Daniel breathed out a sigh of relief, but could not help sniffing the contents before taking a tentative sip.

“Mmm, strong. Thanks, Teal’c,” he said gratefully.

“You are welcome, Daniel Jackson,” Teal’c replied, bowing his head.

“So, is it our imagination, or do we smell real bacon?” Jack asked, gesturing to the closed pan on the grill.

“It’s the real deal, sir,” Sam grinned.

“How did you manage that?” Daniel asked.

“General Hammond just sent it through the gate half an hour ago,” Sam replied.

“No way,” Jack said.

“He did, sir. Supplies thawed out a month's worth of bacon by mistake so all off-world teams are getting a treat,” she smiled.

"Bacon," Jack crooned in his best Homer Simpson voice. 

“How much did we get?” Daniel asked.

“Enough for everyone to have more than one Teal'c-size helping,” Sam grinned.

“Mark this down in your journal, Daniel,” Jack said.

“Don’t worry, I will."

“Hopefully, the bacon will make up for the powdered eggs,” Sam grimaced.

“It will,” Jack and Daniel said in unison.

*************

Daniel happily cleaned up the dishes along with the remaining bits of bacon, but he was feeling so good it actually worried him. What calamity was about to befall him and his friends?

“Sometimes good things happen,” Jack said, handing Daniel a mug of coffee.

“What?”

“You had that look, like you’re waiting for lightning to strike or something,” Jack explained. “Can’t blame you, really.”

"You feel it, too? It’s like we’re tempting fate,” Daniel said, his voice low, taking the coffee. “Thank you,” he added.

“Fate will do what fate will do,” Jack shrugged. “Let’s enjoy it while we can.”

“Are you enjoying it, Jack?” Daniel asked seriously.

“Don’t I look like I’m enjoying it?” Jack asked in return.

“Actually, yes,” Daniel frowned.

“And this is a problem?” Jack inquired with raised eyebrows.

“Well, no, not really, but it is puzzling,” Daniel admitted.

“Puzzling?”

“Come on, Jack. We’ve been here for two days and, well, nothing’s happened.”

“I like nothing,” Jack said. “Nothing is good. Nothing is quiet. Nothing is safe.”

“Nothing is boring,” Daniel corrected. “You hate doing nothing unless it’s fishing.”

“Hey, don’t go spoiling my nothingness by dissing my fishing,” Jack said, holding up a warning finger.

Daniel furrowed his brow and cocked his head.

“Am I missing something?”

“Just go and do what it is you do,” Jack said. “We’ll talk later.”

“So there is something,” Daniel said.

“Daniel, you’re trying my patience,” Jack said, nudging him away.

“Can I at least finish my coffee?”

“Finish your coffee and take Teal’c with you. Carter and I are going to do a little exploring.”

“Be careful,” Daniel said.

“Of the nothingness?” Jack queried.

“We’re SG-1, remember?”

Jack smiled and nodded. “That we are. Report in every two hours, earlier if you get bored,” he added.

“Better set the timer on my watch,” Daniel smiled.

************

“Colonel, do you think Daniel suspects anything?” Sam asked as she took a sample of a mottled blue rock.

“He’s a little suspicious. Worried, too,” Jack said.

“Worried? About what?” Sam wondered.

“Things are going too well,” Jack replied.

“He does have a point, sir,” Sam said.

“I know, and now he’s got me worried,” Jack frowned.

“Sometimes good things happen,” Sam shrugged. 

Jack snorted and adjusted his sunglasses. 

“That’s exactly what I said to Daniel.”

“We got real bacon,” Sam smiled. “That’s definitely a good thing.”

“Point taken,” Jack agreed.

*********

“Teal’c, can I ask you something?”

“Certainly, Daniel Jackson. What is on your mind?” Teal’c inquired.

“Jack, actually,” Daniel replied.

Teal’c’s eyebrow rose. “Indeed.”

“Yeah, he seems, well…this is going to come out wrong, but he seems nicer,” Daniel said.

“Does this trouble you, Daniel Jackson?”

“No, no, it’s …nice,” Daniel smiled. “I like it, but …”

“You believe O’Neill is insincere in his actions?”

“No, God, no,” Daniel said quickly, remembering the hug earlier that day. There had been nothing insincere about it. It had been a hug of love and friendship, and Daniel would cherish it to his dying day.

“Then what does trouble you, Daniel Jackson?” Teal’c asked.

Daniel frowned then asked, “Am I dying?”

“We are all dying,” Teal’c replied placidly.

“I’m not talking metaphysical,” Daniel said.

“You are not dying,” Teal’c assured. “Why would you think this?”

“Look at our mission, Teal’c. It’s-it’s like a gift … to me,” Daniel said. “I’ve dreamed about an assignment like this.”

“Then O’Neill will be very pleased,” Teal’c stated.

“Jack arranged this?” Daniel asked.

“He requested SG-1 be given an assignment which would allow you to enjoy yourself,” Teal’c replied.

“He shouldn’t have done that,” Daniel said. “It’s not fair to you and Sam.”

“Major Carter and I readily complied,” Teal’c said. “Are you not enjoying yourself, Daniel Jackson?”

“I’m having a great time, Teal’c, but I don’t want special favors.”

“Do not be concerned, and I can assure you, we are all benefiting from this mission,” Teal’c said.

“I’m glad to hear that because I’m not ready to leave,” Daniel smiled.

******

“Teal’c, do you see my toolkit anywhere?” Daniel asked, rummaging through his pack for the third time.

“I do not. Have you misplaced it, Daniel Jackson?”

“No. I’m sure I put it right here. I put it in the shade. Jack helped me and … unless …,” he frowned, fingering his radio.

“Jack, can you hear me?”

“Yeah, Daniel, what’s up? Bored already?” came the reply.

“Where’d you hide my gear?” Daniel asked.

“What?”

“My toolkit. I can’t find it. Did you move it?” Daniel asked.

“Of course I didn’t. Look around. You probably tucked it away somewhere safe and just can’t remember,” Jack said reasonably.

“I have looked around. It should be … what’s that?” Daniel queried, his eye spying a strange object.

“What’s what? Hello? Daniel, talk to me. Teal’c, what’s going on?” Jack demanded.

“Daniel Jackson has found something, O’Neill.” Teal’c explained.

“Found what? Daniel, don't touch it! Teal’c? Damnit, somebody talk to me!” 

“Daniel Jackson is gone,” Teal’c reported, staring at the empty spot where his friend had been standing.

******  
Daniel blinked and the strange object fell from his hands as he stared into the eyes of five alien creatures. He was so not in Kansas anymore. Jack was going to kill him.

The aliens were tall, thick, bald, well-muscled, and definitely humanoid. Their eyes were wide, slit-like and amber colored. The feline eyes, combined with their mouths, which seemed to be in a permanent grimace, and their flat pug noses, made them look fierce. They were clothed in homespun robes, and as far as Daniel could tell, they were all male. _No wonder they look sour; they probably haven’t got laid in years._ Daniel winced as Jack’s voice popped into his head.

“Hello, my name is Daniel Jackson, and uh, you have my stuff,” he said, gesturing to the leather-wrapped tools lying on the ground, “and please, don’t let this be one of those ‘you’ve desecrated our site’ misunderstandings,” he murmured under his breath.

The aliens conversed amongst themselves emitting a series of musical tones and clicks which belied their appearance. Daniel found the sound pleasing and enchanting. He smiled encouragingly as they stopped and turned as one to look at him. He had no idea what they had said to each other, but he figured looking harmless and friendly couldn’t hurt. He did have his zat strapped to his leg which was a good thing because if he hadn’t, and the aliens didn’t kill him, Jack would.

“My friends. I need to get back to my friends,” Daniel said. “You can keep that,” he said, pointing to his kit, “but please send me back to my friends.”

The aliens looked at each other and conversed once again. They soon stopped and one stooped over, picked up Daniel’s toolkit and held it in large, thick hands which consisted of three stout fingers and a thumb. 

Daniel’s curiosity was piqued by the incongruity of his finely chiseled tools in the ungainly hands of the alien. His curiosity increased further as the alien stared at it almost reverently and then held it out to him.

Daniel’s brow furrowed slightly. Could it be so simple? They would give him back his property and send him home? He stepped forward and stretched out his hand to retrieve his belongings, but the alien pulled it back out of reach. Daniel let his hand drop. It wasn’t going to be so simple after all. He waited for the alien to make the next move which did not take long. Once again, his tools were offered and Daniel looked into the alien’s eyes to see intelligence and emotion. Excitement? Hope? Daniel nodded slightly and stepped forward, this time keeping his hands at his sides. The alien stepped back, but still held out the toolkit.

“You want me to follow you,” Daniel said, taking another step forward.

*********

“What the hell happened?” Jack demanded.

“As I said, O’Neill, Daniel Jackson vanished,” Teal’c said. “He stooped to pick something up at this location and disappeared almost instantly.”

“Was there a noise or a flash?” Sam asked.

“I heard no noise nor saw any flash, Major Carter,” Teal’c replied.

“People don’t just disappear!” Jack growled. “But if anyone would, it would be Daniel,” he added. “Damnit.” _Good things happen, my ass._

“Sir, I’m getting some unusual readings,” Sam announced, scanning her sensor over the area of Daniel’s disappearance.

“Tachyon?” Jack asked hopefully. At least that would mean Daniel was still with them, but just couldn’t be seen.

“No, Colonel. I don’t know what these are and they’re already fading,” she frowned.

“Check everywhere, Major,” Jack ordered. “People don’t disappear for no reason. Teal’c, what does your gut say?”

Teal’c quirked one eyebrow, but he understood Jack’s query and the gravity behind it.

“I believe Daniel Jackson is alive and well, O’Neill.”

Jack stared at Teal’c and nodded, grateful for his certainty and fervently wishing he could share the sentiment. 

“Suggestions?”

“We wait for Daniel Jackson,” Teal’c replied.

“You know I’m not good at waiting,” Jack said.

“As does Daniel Jackson,” Teal’c replied with a small smile.

“Yeah,” Jack said softly, missing his friend.

*********  
Daniel got down on his knees and peered into the hole. There were bones and a lot of them. He glanced up at the anxious aliens.

“Your ancestors?” he guessed. 

It really didn’t matter if the skeletal remains were ancestors, enemies, or holy relics; the aliens needed Daniel. They needed his expertise and his dexterity. This was made apparent when one of the aliens made a mournful sound as he showed him a jumble of broken bones. 

Daniel winced at the recent fractures: the work of amateurs, or, in this case, a group of aliens physically incapable of the delicate work required for such a recovery operation. They had to have observed Daniel at work, but when or how, he had no idea. He looked back at the hole then felt a gentle nudge on his arm, followed by a low, musical trilling. The alien was offering him his tools.

Daniel accepted his toolkit. His fingers itched to get to work, but his immediate concerns lay elsewhere. He placed the well-worn leather pouch aside and stood up.

“No,” he said solemnly, crossing his arms and shaking his head. “I’m sorry, but I can’t help you. Not without my friends.”

The aliens looked at him with what Daniel could only describe as shock. The trilling began in earnest.

"I want to help you," Daniel said, "but I can't do it alone. Here, I'll show you."

Daniel crouched and drew four stick figures in the dirt. He suspected if they had observed him, they had also observed the rest of SG-1. He indicated one stickman as himself and circled the remaining three. He then drew a line from the circle to the lone figure and drew another circle around all four.

“I need my friends,” he repeated, gesturing to his handiwork and then placing his hand on his chest.

******

“Daniel!” Sam cried.

Jack whirled to see Daniel standing with his hand to his chest and a determined look on his face. The look changed to surprise and then he grinned like the Cheshire cat.

“It worked! They understood me!” he exclaimed, reaching out and grabbing Jack’s arm.

“What worked? Who understood you?” Jack demanded.

“Jack, they just want my help. They can’t do it themselves. I said I’d help, but not without you guys. I can help them, right?” Daniel blurted.

“Whoa, whoa, slow down,” Jack said. “Where the hell have you been?”

“I have no idea, but that’s not the point, Jack. I-”

“Daniel!” Jack shouted.

Daniel’s mouth snapped shut.

“And don’t give me that hang-dog look,” Jack said gruffly.

“I came back as soon as I could,” Daniel said quietly.

Jack sighed. Daniel did this to him all the time: made him feel like crap.

“I believe you, but you scared the crap out of me,” Jack said.

“I know and I’m sorry, but I didn’t have much choice,” Daniel said defensively.

“All right, I’m just glad you’re okay, You are okay, right?” Jack asked warily.

“I’m fine, Jack. Really.”

“Good,” Jack said, nodding slowly. “So, what’s all this talk about someone needing help?”

***************

Daniel's team-mates watched with a certain amount of boredom, but a great deal of pride as he painstakingly unearthed the trapped bones. The aliens, meanwhile, stood in rapt attention and maintained complete silence until a skull was unearthed. They loomed over Daniel and emitted a low trilling sound.

Jack stepped forward and peered down.

"Is that one of them?" he asked.

"I'm assuming it's an ancestor of some sort," Daniel replied, glancing up. "I won't even attempt to guess its age."

"Old, huh?" Jack ventured.

"Very," Daniel replied, returning to his work.

Jack stepped back and left Daniel to his work. He turned his gaze to the aliens. As fierce-looking as they were, Jack did not feel threatened in any way. In fact, they totally ignored the rest of SG-1; they only had eyes for Daniel and what he was unearthing.

"More members for the Daniel Jackson fan club?" Jack murmured to Sam and Teal'c.

"I heard that," Daniel mumbled.

"Almost done there, Danny Boy?" Jack asked hopefully.

"No, but I'm almost ready for a break," Daniel replied. "Just a few more minutes."

"Isn't that what he said an hour ago?" Jack muttered.

"And an hour before that," Sam smiled.

"Indeed," Teal'c thrummed in agreement.

"Isn't there something you guys could be doing?" Daniel asked.

"And leave this scintillating sight?" Jack queried.

"Okay," Daniel sighed, laying down his tools and slowly straightening up. He grimaced as he eased the kinks out of his back and then stamped his feet to restore circulation to his legs.

The aliens, realizing Daniel needed to rest, ushered him and his team-mates out of the cavern and into soft daylight.

Jack whistled in appreciation as his gaze zeroed in on a green, placid lake.

"Oh, mama," he whispered when a large iridescent fish jumped out of the water and splashed noisily back into the pale green water.

"Oh, God, we're never going home," Daniel moaned then grinned as Jack gave him a scathing look.

"There's another one!" Sam cried as another fish shot out of the water.

"Is that what a fish looks like, Major Carter?" Teal'c inquired.

Daniel snorted and earned himself another glare from Jack.

"Don't give up your day job, Teal'c," Jack muttered. "Carter, are we even on the same planet?" he asked, looking up at the sky.

"If we are, sir, we're miles away from the Stargate. The UAV showed nothing like this. We could be on the other side of the planet or a completely different one, for all we know," Sam replied.

"Comforting thought," Jack said. 

"There transport technology is amazing. I'd love to know what else they have," Sam enthused.

"I just want to get back home in one piece," Jack said. "Daniel, do you still have a good feeling about this?" he asked quietly, walking up to the younger man.

"I do, Jack," Daniel replied.

"Okay," Jack agreed, patting Daniel's shoulder.

"Do you want us to leave?" Daniel asked. "I know this wasn't part of your plan," he said, gesturing to the aliens who were trying to be unobtrusive.

"Plan?" Jack queried, looking innocent.

Daniel smiled and shrugged. "I kind of found out."

"Okay, who spilled?" Jack growled, scowling at Sam and Teal'c.

"I didn't say a thing," Sam said quickly.

"Daniel Jackson was concerned, O'Neill. I put his mind at ease," Teal'c stated simply.

Jack grimaced and looked at Daniel.

"You're not pissed, are you?"

"Do I look pissed?" Daniel asked.

Jack looked into warm, blue eyes and felt a rush of affection for his young team-mate. He smiled and shook his head.

"No," he said quietly.

Daniel, pleased his message was received, repeated his earlier question.

"Do you want us to leave?"

"What I want is to know that we, and that includes you, can leave at any time," Jack replied. 

"I'll see what I can do," Daniel said.

**************

"Daniel's made some new friends, sir," Jack relayed to General Hammond through the MALP.

"I see. Is this a good thing, Colonel?" Hammond inquired, a hint of humor in his voice.

"They're not keeping us here if that's what you mean, sir."

"General," Daniel said, crouching next to Jack and peering into the camera, "the, uh, aliens seem to just want my help in excavating some skeletal remains. Their physical make-up prevents them from the more, um, delicate nature of the work."

"They're butt-ugly, sir with fingers like bratwurst," Jack interjected.

"They're different," Daniel corrected, scowling at Jack.

"Gentlemen, can we learn anything from them?" Hammond asked patiently.

Jack and Daniel looked at each other and then back at the camera.

"We're working on it, sir," they chimed together.

"Very well. Report as scheduled, Colonel."

"Will do, General," Jack promised.

"That went well," Daniel said, straightening up.

"Yeah, but we better come up with something better than 'helping thy neighbor'. Now if we knew how they teleported us," Jack mused.

"Could be Asgard technology," Daniel suggested.

"Feels different," Jack said. "More tingly."

"Maybe it's breaking down," Daniel said, "or, maybe not," he added hastily as Jack's head snapped around to stare at him.

"Carter," Jack said, fingering his radio.

"Here, sir."

"Anything going on there?"

"Everything's quiet here, Colonel," Sam reported.

"Okay, we're on our way back. O'Neill out."

**********

"You're waiting, aren't you?" Daniel inquired.

"Waiting for what?" Jack frowned, glancing sideways at Daniel.

"For something bad to happen," Daniel replied.

"I am not," Jack huffed, as he stopped to challenge his friend.

"You are, too," Daniel insisted. "I'm surprised you don't have neck cramps with the way you're looking every which way."

"I'm doing my job and start moving or I'll do something bad to you," Jack warned.

"After you," Daniel said making a sweeping arm gesture.

Jack sighed and stepped forward at the same time Daniel stuck his leg out.

Jack grunted as he hit the ground.

"What the hell was that for?" he growled, springing to his feet.

"Feel better now?" Daniel asked, a small smile gracing his lips.

"Give me a minute," Jack muttered as he removed his canteen and took a swig of water. Suddenly, his hand flashed out, grabbed Daniel's waistband and yanked the startled archaeologist forward.

"Wha—, no!" Daniel yelped as Jack poured a healthy dose of water down the front of his pants. "Oh, real mature, Jack," he muttered as a large wet spot appeared in the vicinity of his crotch.

"Makes me feel better," Jack drawled. 

Daniel sighed dramatically, but had to smile in spite of his discomfort.

"Shall we call it even?" Jack smiled.

"Even? Do you know how uncomfortable this feels?" Daniel groused, shaking his leg.

"Do you know what other things I could do?" Jack queried.

"Yeah, we're even," Daniel conceded, seeing the glint in Jack's eye.

"I promise you'll be dry and decent before we see Carter and Teal'c," Jack said, clapping Daniel on the back.

***********

"What took you so long?" Sam asked as Jack and Daniel rejoined their team-mates.

"You know Daniel," Jack replied. "Gotta look at this; gotta look at that."

Sam looked at Daniel who merely smiled and shrugged.

Sam pursed her lips and glanced at Teal'c, whose dubious expression matched her own.

"They appear to be unharmed, Major Carter. Perhaps we should leave it at that," Teal'c said.

"Well said, my friend," Jack smiled, clasping Teal'c's shoulder.

"So, what have you two been up to?" Daniel asked.

"Oh, a little of this; a little of that. You know us," Sam smiled, looking at Teal'c.

"Indeed," Teal'c acknowledged, inclining his head.

"Okay, okay," Daniel sighed. "Jack poured water down my pants and I wanted to be dry before you saw me."

"He what? Colonel!" Sam admonished.

"Hey, don't go giving me the hairy eyeball. He started it. He tripped me on purpose," Jack exclaimed.

"Only because you kept waiting for something bad to happen," Daniel countered. "I just tried to help, and why is Sam rolling on the ground?"

"I think she's laughing," Jack scowled.

"Or crying," Daniel frowned. "She looks in pain."

"It is a good pain, Daniel Jackson," Teal'c observed.

"Got it out of your system, Major?" Jack asked mildly as Sam lay gasping.

"Sorry, sir. Yeah, yeah, I think I'm good," she panted, struggling to sit up.

"Need a hand?" Daniel inquired.

Sam glanced up at Daniel and Jack through watery eyes then fell back into another paroxysm of laughter.

Jack looked at Daniel and smiled wryly. "I think our work here is done."

"Uh, speaking of work," Daniel said, gesturing to the ruins, "maybe we should get back there."

"Wherever 'there' is," Jack murmured.

Daniel knew how much Jack hated not being in control, but he also knew they were doing the right thing.

"Sometimes good things happen, Jack," Daniel said quietly.

Jack turned and looked at Daniel who was living proof of that fact.

"I know," he acknowledged.

*********

 

"It's so small," Sam whispered as Daniel gently passed the skeleton up to her.

"An infant one of them?" Jack queried, gesturing to the ring of solemn aliens.

"Yes," Daniel said quietly, sitting back on his heels.

"You're done?" Jack asked hopefully.

"That was the last. Give me a hand," Daniel requested, reaching out.

"Gladly," Jack replied, grasping Daniel's hand and helping him up.

"They're leaving," Sam said.

Jack and Daniel both turned and stared at the retreating aliens.

"You're welcome! Any time, folks! It's been a … crap, where'd they go?" Jack demanded, his irritation giving way to alarm.

"They appear to have transported themselves away, O'Neill," Teal'c said darkly.

"That's just peachy. Now what?" Jack growled, scowling at Daniel.

"Uh, well, you could help me clean up around here," Daniel shrugged, slapping dust off his fatigues.

"You are not concerned, Daniel Jackson?" Teal'c asked, helping to gather his friend's tools.

"No, I'm not. They'll be back," Daniel replied.

"How can you be so sure, Daniel?" Sam asked.

"I just know," Daniel answered.

"And do you know how long we're stuck here?" Jack asked.

'No," Daniel said simply.

"This is not a good thing, Daniel," Jack said.

"We don't have a lot of choice, Jack," Daniel said reasonably. 

"I hate it when you're so rational," Jack muttered.

"Daniel, what do you think happened here," Sam asked.

"I have no idea, but whoever was buried here must have been very important to them," Daniel said, wrapping his tools and placing them down. "I'm not a forensic archaeologist, but I didn't see any evidence of violence on the bones. They could have died of poison or disease."

"Disease?" Jack frowned, stiffening.

"Or not," Daniel said. "I'm just speculating. Really, I have no idea what happened. All I know is, I exhumed five bodies. It's likely a family, maybe even a royal family."

"Don't royal families usually have objects and what not buried with them?" Sam asked.

"Yes, they do, and sometimes servants and pets as well," Daniel replied, "which makes me think this was a quick burial."

"If the family were diseased, perhaps they were anxious to bury them before it spread," Teal'c suggested.

"That's plausible, Teal'c," Daniel nodded.

"Again with the disease," Jack scowled.

You worry too much, Jack," Daniel said. 

"Someone has to. You, obviously—" 

"What's wrong?" Daniel asked.

"Where's your toolkit?" Jack asked.

"Right … it was right there," Daniel frowned.

"Great, here we go again," Jack sighed. "So help me, Daniel, if they have more bones—sonofabitch!" he snapped, as Daniel disappeared.

"O'Neill!" Teal'c boomed as Sam vanished.

Before Jack could react, Teal'c winked out and Jack was alone. He closed his eyes and when he opened them he was standing with this team and the aliens at Daniel's original excavation site.

"Daniel, I'm not a damn yo-yo," Jack hissed under his breath.

"They're saying goodbye," Daniel said wistfully.

Jack heard the regret in Daniel's voice and he softened his tone.

"You did good, Daniel."

Daniel looked at Jack and smiled. "Thank you."

"Daniel," Sam whispered.

Daniel glanced at Sam and saw one of the aliens approach, his toolkit nestled in the outstretched hands.

Daniel met the solemn alien eyes, smiled, and held out his hands. As soon as the well-loved kit was place in his hands, his eyes widened. He looked down at his hands and then up into, twinkling amber eyes.

The alien carefully touched the side of Daniel's face and bowed his head. Returning the gesture, Daniel placed his palm over the alien's hand and lowered his head. 

"You are welcome and thank you," Daniel said softly.

The alien stepped back, and once again, SG-1 found themselves alone.

"Slam, bang, thank-you, ma'am," Jack murmured.

Daniel looked down at the leather pouch in his hand and held it close to his chest.

"Is something wrong, Daniel Jackson?" Teal'c inquired.

"No, no, nothing's wrong," Daniel said, looking up at Teal'c with a smile. "They gave me something."

"Like what?" Jack frowned.

"I don't know."

"Squirrelly, Daniel," Jack said quietly.

"I mean, I haven't looked yet," Daniel replied. "They, uh, put something in here," he said, indicating his toolkit.

"For crying out loud, open it," Jack groused.

Daniel placed the kit on the ground and unrolled it to reveal a sleek, blue metallic object nestled amongst his tools.

"Okay, even I know that doesn't belong," Jack said.

"Daniel?" Sam asked, her fingers itching to touch the alien object.

"I have no idea, but it looks like the thing I saw when my kit first disappeared," Daniel mused, reaching his hand out.

"Daniel!" Jack said sharply, grasping his friend's arm. "It might not be harmless. For all we know that thing could vaporize us on the spot, or send you God knows where again."

Daniel looked up at Jack with reproach.

"Not everyone we meet wants to kill us, Jack."

"And not everyone wants their existence known, either," Jack retorted. "Carter, check it out."

Daniel sighed and stood up while Sam scanned the object.

"I don't know what I'm looking for, sir, but I am getting similar readings as before," she reported.

"You mean after Daniel disappeared?" Jack asked.

"Yes, Colonel."

"Perhaps it is a method of transportation," Teal'c offered.

"Or a bomb," Jack scowled.

"If they wanted to hurt us, Jack, they had plenty of opportunity," Daniel said.

"Unless they wanted us to take this thing back home with us," Sam said, not flinching from Daniel's accusing look.

"That's it, we leave it here and get the hell home," Jack ordered.

"No!" Daniel shouted. "Jack, it's a gift, not a ticking time bomb. Why do you always expect the worst?"

"Because you won't and I'm responsible for your safety and everyone else's," Jack retorted.

"Damnit, Jack, you're the one always complaining we never get any alien technology. Well, here we may have something given to us for free and you want to leave it behind? How do you think General Hammond would react to that?" Daniel demanded. 

"He would put the safety of this team ahead of anything else and you know that," Jack replied.

"Jack, I understand where you're coming from. I do," he said, softening his tone, "but, please, trust me on this. Please."

Jack's military instinct screamed 'no', but his gut instinct surprised him, and he always operated on gut feelings.

"On one condition," Jack said, fixing Daniel with a stare.

"O-kay," Daniel said hesitantly.

"You figure out what that thing does before we leave this planet. That gives you one day," Jack said.

"One?" Daniel cried. "But, we've got—"

"One day, Daniel," Jack reiterated, holding up his index finger. "Take it or leave it."

"I'll take it," Daniel said sourly, stooping to pick up his toolkit.

"Colonel?" Sam queried, puzzled.

Jack looked over at Sam and winked.

Sam smiled, knowing the colonel's gruff condition was all bluff.

"I'll help you, Daniel," she offered.

"Thanks, Sam. I'll need all the help I can get," he muttered, glancing at Jack.

"The clock's ticking," Jack said, grim-faced.

**********

"This is hopeless, Daniel," Sam sighed. "It doesn't do anything."

"There has to be something," Daniel muttered, staring at the inanimate object. 

"There aren't any markings or openings. It's completely smooth," Sam said in frustration. "We've poked, prodded, twirled, rolled—,"

"They had to have given it to me for a reason," Daniel said.

"Maybe it's just a really cool paperweight," Jack suggested.

"That's not helpful," Daniel glowered.

"Perhaps you are trying too hard, Daniel Jackson," Teal'c said.

"Jack didn't give me much choice," Daniel said wearily, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Indeed," Teal'c said solemnly, peering sideways at Jack.

"Teal'c's right. Take a break, Daniel," Jack said. 

"I don't have time to take a break," Daniel said.

"Yes, you do."

Daniel pushed up his glasses and looked at Jack.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, Daniel, you have more than one day," Jack admitted.

"So, two days? I could have a year and still be no further ahead," Daniel murmured.

"Well, that's rather defeatist, isn't it," Jack groused, "and before you get all huffy, I talked to Hammond and he wants us to stay and complete our mission here and then gate home with that thing, whether we know what it does or not."

"He does?" Daniel said incredulously.

"Yes, so take a break. That's an order," Jack said.

Daniel grinned and leapt to his feet.

"Thank you, Jack. I mean it."

"Okay, you don't have to get all mushy," Jack grumbled, "but if you're really grateful, I wouldn't mind something to eat," he said, glancing at his watch.

"I'm on it," Daniel said, as he hurried to his task.

"Thank you, sir," Sam said.

"For what?"

"For letting Daniel know he's got more time. He was driving me crazy," she smiled.

"Welcome to my world, Major," Jack smiled.

**********

Daniel's eyes snapped open. Why hadn't he thought of it before? Could it be so simple? He checked the time: two am. Jack would be on watch. He quickly slipped out of his sleeping bag, grabbed the device and stepped outside.

"Shoes," he mouthed silently when his feet registered the cold ground.

Daniel quickly donned his boots and hurried over to Jack.

"What did I tell you about drinking before bed time?" Jack drawled. 

"Very funny, I don’t have to … damn, you had to say that, didn't you? Be right back," he grunted, heading to the latrine.

"Works every time," Jack chuckled, adding another piece of wood to the small fire.

"I know what to do," Daniel whispered excitedly as he rejoined Jack. "I know how to make this work," he said, brandishing the alien device.

"And how do you know that?" Jack asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I dreamt it."

"You dreamt it?" Jack said skeptically.

"Yes, well, at least I think I dreamt it," Daniel frowned.

"You think?" Jack queried. "We're not talking about aliens beaming you away again, are we?" 

"The important thing is I know what to do," Daniel reiterated, waving away the possibility Jack could be correct.

"Okay, what do you do and what does it do?" Jack asked.

"I'll show you," Daniel said.

"Don't you dare," Jack growled. "Just tell me what it does. The demonstration can wait till morning and put that thing down; you're making me nervous."

"I guess you're right," Daniel sighed, laying the object down. "Sam would never forgive me. Okay, it's a teleportation device," he beamed.

"Get out of town," Jack said.

"Okay," Daniel grinned, reaching for his gift.

"Figure of speech," Jack snapped, snagging Daniel's wrist.

Daniel smiled and sat back.

"You're not kidding, are you?" Jack queried.

"No."

"Sweet."

"But …"

"Ah, here it comes," Jack sighed.

"I don't know its range," Daniel admitted.

"Didn't dream that part, huh?"

"No. Not yet, anyway," Daniel said.

"Great. You have something that can beam you God knows where. I assume it can beam you back again?" Jack said.

"I presume so," Daniel replied.

"You presume so? This just gets better and better," Jack muttered.

"I thought you'd be pleased," Daniel said.

"Pleased? Daniel, you tell me you have alien technology that can transport you who knows where, and you presume it can send you back again. How am I supposed to react to that, for crying out loud?" Jack groused.

"Well, when you put it that way, I'd say concerned," Daniel acquiesced.

"Damn straight," Jack said.

Daniel clenched his hands together and leaned closer to Jack.

"Jack, I know you have a hard time trusting me and—"

"I never said that," Jack interrupted.

"Trusting me and alien technology," Daniel continued. "Sam and Teal'c, they're the experts. Me, I'm just—"

"A pain in the ass?" Jack suggested.

"I was going to say, an archaeologist and linguist," Daniel corrected, stung by Jack's words.

"It was a joke," Jack said, realizing he'd upset his friend, "and you're not **just** an archaeologist and linguist. You are **the** archaeologist and **the** linguist," he emphasized. Big difference. You're also the best damn diplomat I've ever seen, the conscious of this team, and a damn good friend," he finished in a murmur.

"Now who's mushy?" Daniel asked after a lengthy pause.

"Sleep deprivation," Jack grunted, poking a stick into the fire. "Now, are you going to tell me how it works or not?"

Daniel picked up a piece of wood.

"Okay, pretend this is the alien device."

********  
"Okay, Daniel, it's show time!" Jack said expansively.

Daniel nodded and picked up the metallic cylinder with a flourish.

"The trick to activating this," he said, turning the object over in his hands, "is to apply equal pressure at certain points."

"And you dreamt this?" Sam asked with a note of skepticism.

Daniel looked at Sam and smiled.

"What did Shifu say, Teal'c?" he asked.

"Dreams teach," Teal'c replied.

"They can also give you nightmares," Sam said. "Give me a solid scientific treatise any day."

"Sometimes you have to think outside the box, Major," Jack said dryly.

Daniel looked at Jack in surprise.

"Hey, I'm just saying," Jack shrugged.

Daniel smiled and held up the device.

"What do you see?" he asked.

"You are holding an alien device, Daniel Jackson," Teal'c said.

"And what do you see here?" Daniel asked, holding his other hand up.

"An empty hand," Jack said. "Can we speed things up?"

"What else do you see?" Daniel persisted, waggling his fingers.

"Five fingers," Sam said.

"Yes, and?" Daniel prompted.

"The aliens possessed only four fingers," Teal'c said. 

"Exactly!" Daniel grinned. "Three plus a thumb."

"They did?" Jack frowned. "Guess I never got past their stunning good looks."

"So, we couldn't get it to do anything because we have five fingers?" Sam asked in disbelief.

"That's pretty much it. You have to hold it like this," Daniel said, threading the cylinder between his fingers.

"Wait!" Jack cautioned, snagging Daniel's wrist.

"I'm not going to activate it, Jack. I'm just showing how it's held," Daniel explained.

Jack released his grip slowly.

"And when you activate it, where are you going to go?" Sam asked, her interest piqued.

"The Stargate," Daniel said.

"You're sure?" Jack asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I'm pretty sure, but—"

"But nothing. Give me that thing," Jack demanded.

"No. I won't know for sure until I actually try it," Daniel objected reasonably.

"Daniel."

"Jack."

"Daniel, how do you think it works?" Sam asked, hoping to stop any unpleasantness between the two men.

Daniel slowly looked away from Jack and rested his eyes on Sam.

"I can't explain in scientific terms how it works, but somehow it senses an image in your mind and takes you there," Daniel explained.

"So it can only take you somewhere you've been before?" Sam asked.

"Isn't that enough, Carter?" Jack frowned.

"I'm not criticizing, sir. I'm just clarifying," Sam said defensively.

"Daniel Jackson, perhaps the device could be used to find someone as well as a location," Teal'c offered.

Daniel looked at Teal'c, wide-eyed.

"I didn't think of that. Yes, I think it could. Jack, this could be invaluable in rescue operations," he said excitedly.

"I admit, I do like the sound of that," Jack said thoughtfully.

"So how do we test this thing? A little game of hide and seek?" Sam suggested.

"Works for me," Daniel said. "Jack?"

As much as Jack wanted to take home alien technology, he couldn't shake the feeling they were in over their heads. 

"I don't know," he said slowly. "We could be playing with fire."

"I wish you could feel what I feel, Jack," Daniel said earnestly. "They wouldn't harm us. I'm convinced of that."

Jack thought back to Daniel's goodbye to the aliens. It was a gentle, touching scene reminiscent to Daniel's tearful departure from Abydos.

"Maybe they wouldn't harm us, but that doesn't mean we wouldn't harm ourselves," Jack said.

"I'll be careful, Jack. I'll think myself into my tent, that's all," Daniel promised. "Baby steps."

Jack stared hard at his friend and then nodded. "Show us."

Daniel smiled and held up the cylinder. He wrapped his fingers around the object and closed his eyes.

"We can still see you," Jack said mildly after several seconds.

Daniel opened one eye and looked at Jack.

"Give me a chance. It's not like I've done this before. It responds to heat as well," Daniel said.

"Ah, you just remembered that from your dream?" Jack inquired.

"Something like that. Now, let me concentrate," Daniel requested as he closed his eye.

SG-1 watched dubiously and then jumped as Daniel winked out of sight. Before anyone could say anything, Daniel burst out of the tent.

"It worked!" he called jubilantly. "Let me try something else."

"Daniel, wait—"

"He's gone," Sam said, swiveling her head around.

"Damn him," Jack muttered.

"Jack, can you hear me?"

Jack jumped as his radio crackled to life.

"Daniel, where the hell are you?" he demanded.

"I'm at the Stargate. Spread out, I want to try something. Give me thirty seconds and I'll come back to you, Jack," Daniel said.

"Daniel, so help me, if you land on top of me," Jack warned.

"Trust me," Daniel chuckled. "See you in thirty. Oh, and look to your left."

"You heard the man. Spread out," Jack ordered.

Teal'c and Sam dutifully went in opposite directions and Jack moved ahead to form the apex of their triangle. He counted down.

"Four, three, two, one … okay, that's impressive," Jack admitted as Daniel appeared two feet to his left, "not to mention potentially annoying."

Sam let out a whoop and ran up to Daniel.

"That was amazing, Daniel! How do you feel?" she asked.

"Good," Daniel grinned. "It's a bit of a head rush, but not as bad as going through the Stargate."

"It is a most impressive gift they have given you, Daniel Jackson," Teal'c observed.

"Yes, it is," Daniel agreed.

"One which should be used wisely," Teal'c added.

"Do I detect a note of unease, Teal'c?" Jack queried uneasily.

"We know very little of these aliens, O'Neill," Teal'c said. "I do not believe they wish to do us harm, but they do not know us, either."

"We're moving too fast," Jack said, acknowledging Teal'c's concern.

Daniel looked at Teal'c in disbelief.

"I thought you would be on my side, Teal'c."

"I am not taking sides, Daniel Jackson. I am merely voicing my opinion," Teal'c stated.

"A very sound opinion," Jack said. "Right, Daniel?"

"Teal'c does have a point, Daniel," Sam said kindly. "They don't know our physiology; what our bodies can withstand."

Daniel looked at each of his team-mates, registered their concern and then settled on Jack.

"Do you want me to give it back?" he asked.

"Yes, and no," Jack replied. "Yes, because I don't know what the damn thing is capable of, and no, because its potential could be lifesaving."

"There is another concern, too, Colonel," Sam said, glancing guiltily at Daniel.

"Let's hear it, Carter."

"Yes, sir. Well, assuming the device is perfectly safe, we may run the risk of overconfidence. We could put ourselves in jeopardy with the belief we can blink ourselves out of any trouble," Sam said.

"I must agree with Major Carter," Teal'c said.

"Look, these are all valid points," Daniel said, "and I understand the pitfalls of human nature, but I'm not proposing we use it just for the sake of convenience and amusement. Yes, I may have got carried away with the demonstration, but that's all it was, a demonstration," he insisted. "Besides, I think we all learned our lessons with the Tok'ra and those armbands, except Teal'c, of course, who didn't need to learn a lesson."

"Thank you," Teal'c said, bowing his head.

"We may have learned our lesson, but we're not the only ones who would have access to the technology," Jack said.

Daniel looked at Jack with earnest, blue eyes.

"Okay, then it's your call," he said, handing him the device.

Jack raised a suspicious eyebrow.

"You're serious?"

"Whatever you decide," Daniel said.

"Okay," Jack said, closing his fist around the object, "I say, let's get the hell out of Dodge and give this back to the aliens," he said, raising his arm in a throwing motion.

"What, are you nuts?" Daniel cried, jumping forward to grab Jack's arm.

"You said it was my decision," Jack retorted.

"Yes, but I didn't think you'd make **that** decision," Daniel countered.

"So, you were just humoring me?" Jack accused. "Do you see me laughing?"

"Jack, be reasonable," Daniel pleaded. "You wanted them to share their technology and now that they have, you want to throw it away. Why?"

"I was just messing with you," Jack said lightly, tossing the device to Daniel.

"What?" Daniel squawked.

"Had you going, didn't I?" Jack smiled.

"Damn it, Jack."

"You had us all going, sir," Sam said, puzzled.

"Indeed," Teal'c added.

"That's why I'm the boss. Oh, lighten up, Daniel. Here, give it back and show me how it works. I want to see if I can beam myself into the tent," Jack said.

Daniel looked at Jack dubiously.

"You don't trust me?" Jack queried, with a hurt expression.

"Would you?" Daniel replied. "What about all that stuff about being careful and our physiology not being able to—"

"Come on, give," Jack said, waggling his fingers.

Daniel sighed and reluctantly relinquished his gift.

***********

"I guess it really is a gift for me," Daniel mused.

"This puts a whole other spin on things," Jack said gravely.

"Why?" Daniel asked, not liking Jack's tone.

"Why? For crying out loud, Daniel. Tell him, Carter."

"Me? Uh, yes, sir. Well, what the colonel means, Daniel, is the fact that you're the only one who can operate this device makes you, well, a prime target," Sam explained.

"Target?" Daniel frowned.

"Don't play dumb. You know damn well what she means," Jack said. "Every rogue NID out there, not to mention your garden variety thief, assassin, and jack-of-all-trades criminal, would give an arm and a leg for that thing."

"And to get it, they'd need to get me," Daniel sighed.

"And that is not going to happen," Jack said firmly.

Daniel nodded. Jack was absolutely right. It was too dangerous and Daniel had no desire to be a target for some goon. Been there, done that. 

"I guess it was just too good to be true," Daniel said sadly. 

"You gave it a good fight," Jack said, "but the risks outweigh the benefits."

"I'm sorry, Daniel," Sam said sincerely.

"As am I," Teal'c said.

Daniel nodded then looked at Jack.

"Let me give it back to them if I can. Let me try to explain," Daniel requested.

"Okay, but I go with you," Jack said.

**********

SG-1 returned to the excavation site where Daniel first vanished.

"Beam us up!" Jack called, looking up.

"You're still here, sir," Sam said.

"Thank you, Major. I can see that for myself," Jack said testily. "Daniel, why isn't this working?"

"It may be because they're not expecting us back," Daniel suggested. "Or, maybe they need something of me to make a connection. They did have my toolkit before."

"Great," Jack glowered. "We could stand here all day."

"Or, I can go to them," Daniel said carefully.

"Over my dead body!" Jack declared.

"Jack."

"Daniel."

Daniel looked at Sam and Teal'c, but there was no support for his idea there, either.

"Daniel, we don't know where the aliens are. How could you possibly fix that image in your mind?" Sam asked reasonably.

"We do not know if the aliens are even of this world, Daniel Jackson," Teal'c said.

"But—"

"But nothing," Jack interrupted, grasping Daniel's shoulder. "Write a nice thank you note and leave it with that thing."

"That hardly seems—"

"I hate it when that happens," Sam sighed, staring at the empty space where Daniel and Jack had recently stood.

"As do I Major Carter," Teal'c intoned gravely.

******

" … appropriate," Daniel said, blinking at his new surroundings. 

"Tell me you didn't do that," Jack scowled

"I didn't, I swear, and your fingers are digging into my shoulder," Daniel complained.

"Anything here look familiar?" Jack asked, releasing Daniel's shoulder.

"No … yes, but no," Daniel said vaguely, gazing around the room.

"No, yes, no? What the hell does that mean in Danielspeak?" Jack grumbled.

"It means I've never been here before, but it feels familiar," Daniel replied. "I think it's a library."

"Great. A dream come true," Jack muttered. "Trapped in a library with a linguist. Can life get any better?"

"I assume that's a rhetorical question?" Daniel asked absently.

"Here's a question," Jack drawled. "Were you, just by chance, thinking of a place like this?"

"No, and even if I was, I didn't activate the device," Daniel said.

"Then why are we here?"

"I don't know. We were arguing and I was … oh," Daniel said thoughtfully.

"Oh?" Jack repeated. "Oh, what?"

"I was thinking, at the back of my mind, what the aliens could have given me that wouldn't endanger any one," Daniel admitted.

"Except me," Jack glowered.

Daniel looked curiously at Jack.

"Hello? Me, Jack O'Neill, action man, stuck in a library? I still have my gun and don't think I wouldn't use it," he said, pointing a mock gun at his own head.

"Now you're just being melodramatic," Daniel said dismissively. "I know you like to read. Besides, they brought us here so I'm sure they'll send us back."

"Then start talking," Jack said quietly, looking past Daniel's head.

Daniel turned around and met the gaze of the alien who had returned his tools.

*********

"Colonel! Daniel! Where were you?" Sam asked anxiously as the two mean suddenly re-appeared.

"Inside Daniel's head," Jack shuddered.

"Sir?" Sam frowned.

"We were with the aliens," Daniel corrected. "Their telepathy is incredible, not to mention far-reaching. They were aware of and understood our dilemma," he enthused.

"Did they give you another gift, Daniel Jackson?" Teal'c inquired.

"The best gift," Daniel smiled.

"Knowledge," Teal'c said softly, smiling at his young friend's delight.

"Yes, of them. It's all here," Daniel said, indicating a small, triangular disc. "I just place it behind my ear, think of a subject, and I'm in a virtual library. It's incredible."

"What about science and technology?" Sam asked hopefully.

"Some elements of each, but I made it clear not to allow access to anything which could be attributed to weapons or stealth, even if it was impossible for us to duplicate," Daniel said. "Language and culture, that's what I emphasized. If anyone kidnapped me, they would be sorely disappointed."

"They'd probably shoot you out of spite," Jack drawled.

"Probably," Daniel agreed.

"Daniel, you said they're telepathic," Sam said.

"Extremely."

"So the transportation device, they gave it to you because they sensed that's what you wanted?" she quizzed.

"Not exactly," Daniel hedged, glancing at Jack then diverting his eyes.

Sam cocked her head then smiled.

"You got it for the Colonel," she said.

"What? Me?" Jack frowned. "Daniel?"

Daniel looked at Jack and shrugged.

"You did say you'd like to know how they teleported us. I guess I wanted something that would make you happy. To pay you back for giving me this mission, and, well …"

"O'Neill's happiness is your happiness," Teal'c said sagely.

"Now, cut that out, you two. You're embarrassing Daniel," Jack scolded. He looked at Daniel and felt another rush of affection for his amazing friend.

"Sometimes good things happen. We'll just leave it at that," he said.

"Of course, sir," Sam smiled.

"As you wish, O'Neill," Teal'c acquiesced.

Daniel looked at Jack and smiled.

"I won't argue with that."

"See what I mean?" Jack said sagely.

The End!


End file.
